1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting device with high light extraction efficiency.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and notebook computers, there has been an increased demand for flat display devices which consume less power and occupy less space. Organic electroluminescent devices are self-emitting and highly luminous, have a wide viewing angle, fast response time, and simple fabrication process, making them an industry display of choice. The organic electroluminescent device is a light-emitting diode that uses an organic electroluminescent layer serving as an active layer and is being employed more and more in flat panel displays. One trend in organic electroluminescent display technology is for achieving higher luminescent efficiency.
A full-color display can be prepared by following methods: (a) RGB pixels side-by-side configuration, (b) color conversion, and (c) white OELD with color filters. In particular, white light emitted from a white organic light-emitting diode is converted to RGB by passing through the RGB color filters. However the RGB emission spectrum of the white OLED does not precisely correspond to the RGB transmission spectrum of RGB color filters, the spectral FWHM (Full Width Half Maximum) of the filtered RGB luminescence has been enlarged, such that color saturation (NTSC ratio) of the full-color display employing the white OLED and RGB color filters has been reduced, limiting the color range thereof. Furthermore, the RGB pixels side-by-side configuration indicates that red, green and blue color pixels are formed, and then driven by bias voltages to emit red, green and blue, respectively. The individual aging rates of RGB organic electroluminescent materials, however, are different and lead to color deterioration of the organic electroluminescent device after a period of time.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a simple and efficient manufacturing method and structure for a full-color organic electroluminescent device in order to solve the aforementioned problems.